


Like This

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Based on a prompt an anon asked me for on Tumblr. Writing like this terrifies me, but I was bored today and figured I'd give it a whirl.





	

He loved her like this. He loved watching the contrast in their skin tones as he disappeared and reappeared from inside of her. He loved the way he could see all her muscles working. He loved that he could trace the curves of her perfect body, from the top of her shoulders down to the swell of her ass.

He loved that he could run his hands along her sides and the way she reacted when he gripped her waist tightly so that he could drill into her faster and harder.

He loved how her hair cascaded down her back when she threw her head back in ecstasy. Or the way it fell to one side when she'd sneak a peek over her shoulder and watch him thrust his hips into her.

He loved that he could watch her search for something to ground her. The way her fists dug into their sheets or clenched onto their headboard.

He loved that he could pull her to him and that it would cause her to tighten around him, making him moan. He loved that she would reach up behind him and wrap her arm around his neck and he could nip and lick at the sensitive spot behind her ear, or the perfect skin in the crease of her neck.

He loved that when her back was pressed against his front he could better explore her body. He could grab a hold of her breasts and squeeze and tease them, give them the attention they deserved.

He especially loved that it made it incredibly easy for him to slip his hand low to the place that made her scream his name. He'd roll his hips in a way that made her see stars and would start rubbing slow, steady circles against her clit.

He loved that at this point in their love making, whenever he took her from behind, she would throw her head back against his shoulder and pull at his hair. She'd turn her head and kiss along his jaw line telling him how good it felt. Begging him to rub faster, to fuck her harder.

 _Baby...Barry please_ she would say breathlessly and that was his cue. He'd vibrate inside of her and vibrate the fingers that pinched and rubbed at her clit.

He loved the moments right before she orgasmed the most. The way she'd breathlessly say his name over and over. The way she'd hold onto him for dear life as she became boneless. The feel of her core tightening around his cock as the pace of his thrusting increased.

And then she'd cum. He loved that he could see the thin layer of sweat that covered her perfect skin as she convulsed in his arms. He'd be exhausted but he'd hold her and keep her tight against him as he pumped a few more times inside of her, finally finding his own release.

He loved that in the corner of his eye he could see her smile. Her eyes would slowly open and she'd turn and angle their heads so that she could kiss him slow, her tongue gently sliding against his. She'd bite at his lip and tell him how amazing he was as she tried to catch her breath.

The hand that gripped her breast and the hand that covered her mound would make their way together to her waist and he'd squeeze her tight. He'd slide his hands across her taut stomach and grip her hips to slowly pull out of her, both moaning in unison at the loss.

He'd dispose of the condom as she fell lazily onto her side. He'd join her and cover the goosebumps that formed on her skin with their sheet, pulling her into him.

He loved that he could feel her cool breath against the sweat that dried on his skin. That he could feel the small smile she wore while kissing his chest and sighing in complete content as sleep took over her body.

He loved this woman, every single inch of her and reveled in the fact that he was allowed to be this close to her. That he could make her feel that good and that satisfied.

"Mmm I love you Bear," she'd say before drifting off to sleep.

He'd kiss her forehead, breathing her in.

"I love you too."


End file.
